


The Best of Dark Mornings

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: Thoughts on a waking husband.





	The Best of Dark Mornings

Morning came to Darillium. Not in the sense that the sun came up, that was still many years away, thank God. But morning as in the time of night when most people's sleep cycle ended and their alarms went off. River wondered why they hadn't come up with another name for it yet.

She was already awake, and lying on her side facing her still sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, dreaming in the dark shadows of their room. She could watch him for hours and not get bored. There was something about the sight that forced her to realise the amount of fondness she had for him.

He frowned as he began to wake, breathing in deeply before opening his eyes slowly and squinting in the low light. He could see his wife through the bleariness, and relaxed, basking in the love shining out of her face.

River always liked watching the Doctor wake up. Just as it humbled her that it was her alone that got to witness it. She loved the way his hair got all tufty, and how his face was flushed from being pressed into the pillow for so long. She loved what the look of sleepiness did to his face, and the way it made his voice sound. If this was the rest of her life, then she couldn't be happier.

"You're staring," he said, voice thick with sleep.

"You do the same to me," River replied fondly.

"True," a tired smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"You know then, don't you?" she asked, knowing he'd nod before he did it.

The Doctor always liked watching River wake up, and it moved him that she had the same feelings about him. He shifted to pull her into his thin arms and she let him, sinking comfortably into his warm embrace. She sighed contentedly as he kissed the top of her head through her curls.

They were both warm and had no reason to get up that day, so there was no reason for them not to stay in bed. They seemed to reach a mutual agreement about that, without needing to look at each other or utter a single word. Just the Doctor's arms tightening around her, and her humming from somewhere deep in her throat in reply.

So in bed was where they stayed, silent and smiling as the same old stars twinkled at them through the open balcony doors.

And after a little while, River felt her beloved fall back to sleep, still wrapped around her body like an affectionate octopus. She thought she might just join him in his dreams.

And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
